Bathwater
by Akarusa
Summary: He always knew that she had liked water.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, this story to me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bathwater

oOoOoOoOoOo

He always knew that she had liked water. She had once told him that it was something that would always be there, never changing, always clear and pure and _real_. She was fascinated by the way, it so easily changed; it was a cold, clear rock one moment, and then a swirling, clear liquid the next.

Her favorite place in the house was the bathtub, because it had the most water in the house for her to use. It was a large, white marble tub that was able to accommodate several people, for she had _insisted_ on buying the biggest tub possible, so she could enjoy as much water as possible.

He thought it was strange, because she never, ever took baths while he was at home.

He had asked her countless times why she did not take baths while he was in the house, and she had claimed that it was because baths simply lost their appeal if they were taken too often, so she only took a baths while he was at work, and since she had nothing else to do except lounge around the house while he was gone, what _else_ did he expect her to do? She'd much rather spend time with him and take a quick shower while he was a home than waste time in the bathtub, she finished, and the kissed him promptly after that, keeping him from asking any more questions.

He had come back from a long day of work, and was running the water the large bathtub, when he had seen _it_.

A short black hair and a long red hair, laying on the side of the tub, wet and _intertwined_ with each other.

His throat constricted. "Ginny," he called, without knowing why. "Come in here for a second." His hands were _trembling_, and he grasped the faucet tightly, his knuckles turning white.

She walked in the bathroom, drying her _wet_ hair with a towel. "Yes, love?" she said demurely, kissing him on the cheek. He felt a muscle in his jaw jump.

"I'm not sure how to make the water warmer. I've forgotten," he lied, gritting his teeth. He could see something formulating in his mind, ever so _slowly_. "Could you show me?"

She laughed, and kneeled in front of the tub next to him. She turned several knobs clockwise and counter-clockwise, occasionally putting her hand under the water, the gesture _automatic_. "See, all you have to do is adjust these to the way you want it, okay?" She said, and kissed him on the cheek again.

The next thing he knew, his hands where _plunging_ her head into the warm water.

He could her watery screams and shrieks under the water. She choked and begged and pleaded for him to _stop, stop, stop_. He merely plunged her head deeper into the water and watched as her vibrant red hair darkened into a deep blood red as it was soaked with water. Her white, freckled arms flailed around her wildly, splashing water everywhere. He let her come up for a breath of air.

"_Draco_," she gasped. She coughed, water pouring from her mouth. "What are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her hair painfully. "Don't you _love_ the water?"

He put her head into the water again and did not let go until she had stopped moving. The warm water on his arms was cooling and giving him goose bumps, suddenly making him aware of what he had done. He looked at her. Her body hung _limply_ on the side of the white tub, her head still submerged in the water. Her hair floated around her, like long, wet tentacles, slithering and swimming in the clear blue water.

This was what she _deserved, _he thought. But eventhough he hadsaid this, guilt had already wrapped its hands around his heart and squeezed _painfully_. As he sat on the cold floor of the bathroom, one thought strayed across him mind, taunting him as it echoed like the screams she had let out as she struggled helplessly in the water.

**_He always knew that she had liked water._**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Well, here's my first writing for a long time. Well, a semi-long time. I know I should write happy ending fics for Draco and Ginny, but I just find that writing angst and whatnot _much_ easier. Oh well, maybe next time.

Until the next story,

Akarusa


End file.
